A Mad Game : A pokemon Y nuzlocke
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: This is the english translation of my fanfic in progress of the same name. Here's a little summary :Claire is a normal girl, leading a normal life...until she find herself thrown in the world of Pokemon. Who is this masked person ? And why is she talking about a game ? Will Claire be able to find her way back home ? Read to find out !(T, I'm paranoïd). (sorry if there are mistakes)
1. Prologue

Maddey : Hi everyone ! This is the translation of my nuzlocke fanfiction Mad Game, which is in French. If I'm translating it ( I didn't intend to at the beginning) it's because AlexistheEliatrope told me that she wanted to read it but that she couldn't read in French. So I though " why not translating it ? " so there it is. ^^

Please tell me if you spot any mistakes, I'm not good at translating.

Review ? :3

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A Mad Game : A pokémon Y Nuzlocke fanfiction<strong>_

_Prologue_

Claire shut down her 2DS and checked the time on her phone. 3 Am. She swore internally. She had been supposed to go to sleep early, for she had to "wake up" at 6am today. And well, she had just spent her entire night playing Pokémon. But she couldn't help it! She was a fan of these games since her childhood and had just brought the latest one, Pokémon Y! How the hell her parents did expect her to control herself?!

She sighed before lying down on her bed and cocooning herself in her blanket. She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately, hoping to get at last 3 little hours of sleep for the morning.

Asleep as she was, she didn't see her DS getting turned on. She didn't see either the hooded man getting out of it. The man smiled, two red eyes piercing the obscurity of the hood. He moved his hand, and Claire disappeared in a millions of blue numbers. A computer code, which entered the DS. The man observed an instant the game controller left on the now empty bed before disappearing too.

_**LET'S BEGIN THE GAME**_


	2. Chapter 1 : START GAME

Maddey : Hi everyone ! Here is the first chapter finally translated ! Just for information, for the PNJ's dialogue, I follow the script of the game. But since I'm playing it in French, I had only the French sentences that I translated. So it's probably not like that in the English game.

Just keep in mind that some dialogues are normally directly extracted from the game. ( It's important for understanding the plot )

Thanks for reading !

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 1<span>_**

**_Welcome in the world of Pokémon !_**

Claire woke up abruptly when she felt something punching her stomach.

"OOOOF ! YOU MOTHERFUCKER !" she shouted, sitting up. She realized that her aggressor was nothing else but a….sort of bird ?

** .Fuck ?/ **( author's note : the bolded parts between "/ …/" are the thought of our dear Claire J ) The bird flew away quickly, not wanting to be killed by a raging young girl that apparently hadn't liked her wake-up call AT ALL. But that was his job ! Life was hard on birds nowadays…

Anyway.

Let's quit our little birdie and let's get back to our protagonist, Claire, who is totally lost, poor girl. She sat at the edge of the bed and took some time analyzing the room in which she had woken up.

**/Okay. This isn't my bedroom. What the hell. And why is everything so ****_pink _****?! I HATE PINK GODDAMMIT !/ **

She jumped on the –pink- carpet. She was wearing a –still pink- pajamas. She ran straight to the mirror, to see what she looked like. There was a white flash and she suddenly found herself wearing a checked skirt that was a part of a sort of tunic, a pink hat topped by a pair of white glasses. And finally, she was holding a –pink- shoulder bag.

**/…What just happened? /**

She quickly got out of those horrible pink clothes and put on a jean along with a green t-shirt.

"That's better! Now, let's see where I am…." she muttered before exiting the room.

She carefully went down the stairs, and entered the kitchen. There was a woman in there, her back turned to Claire. The woman turned around, and Claire had to hold back a scream. The woman had fixed eyes, and a big goofy grin stuck on her face.

"Hello darling ! You slept like a rock ! You recovered from the move ?"

"What the…! You're not my mom !" Claire exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

"Time to move ! To begin with; you have to present yourself to the neighbors!" finished the woman, without taking any attention to what Claire was saying. With that, she turned around and started to face the sink again, not doing anything.

"Hey ! Who are you ? Where am I ? And where are my parents !" shouted Claire, getting closer to the woman…who didn't even stirred. Claire took a step back, what was happening ? Her mom wasn't…Claire felt her heart sink in her chest. She couldn't even remember what her mother looked like. She fell to she knees, panting heavily.

**/Claire…that's my name, right? I'm from Bordeaux, France, right? Wait…Bordeaux? Where is Bordeaux? What's my surname? Why can't I remember anything? What's happening to me?/ **

* * *

><p>Maddey : TUN TUN TUUUUUUN ! And that's it for the first chapter! Sorry it's a little bit short ^^<p>

I hope you liked it and remember that if you find any mistakes, don't hesitate to message me so I can correct them! I'll try to translate the others chapter as soon as possible! Again, thanks for reading!

Review? :3


End file.
